1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to drainage devices and more specifically it relates to an easy clean system for a gutter. The easy clean system for a gutter allows dirt and debris to flow without obstruction from a gutter into a leader, so that the water can exit freely therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous drainage devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to carry off rainwater or sewage from one location to another. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.